1. Field of Art
This description generally relates to surgical robotics, and particularly to an automated process for calibrating endoscopes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Robotic technologies have a range of applications. In particular, robotic arms help complete tasks that a human would normally perform. For example, factories use robotic arms to manufacture automobiles and consumer electronics products. Additionally, scientific facilities use robotic arms to automate laboratory procedures such as transporting microplates. Recently, physicians have started using robotic arms to help perform surgical procedures. For instance, physicians use robotic arms to control surgical instruments such as endoscopes.
Endoscopes with movable tips help perform surgical procedures in a minimally invasive manner. A movable tip can be directed to a remote location of a patient, such as the lung or blood vessel. Deviation of the tip's actual position from a target position may result in additional manipulation to correct the tip's position. Incorporating real time feedback of endoscope motions is difficult, for example, because endoscope tips are compressible and have a hysteresis. Further, existing techniques for manual calibration may rely on limited amounts of endoscope tip deflection that does not accurately model motions of the tip.